Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, the flowerpot body 5, the soil protecting frame 6 and the auxiliary frame 7 of a typical conventional flowerpot are illustrated.
The flowerpot body 5 has an approximate trapezoidal shape. The flowerpot body 5 has a planting tank 50 for planting plants, a water tank 51 below the planting tank 50 for collecting water and a water guide plate 52 below the water tank 51. A filter net plate 53 is installed in the planting tank 50. The surplus water in the planting tank 50 will flow into the water tank 51 for storage. When the water in the water tank 51 is full, the water will be guided from a notch 520 in the filter net plate 53 to another planting tank of another flowerpot body. The process can be repeated from the upper side to the lower side. Thus, an upper side of the water guide plate 52 is formed with the notch 520 having a triangular shape. Each of two opposite sides of the planting tank 50 is formed with a recess 54 for receiving a water tube 8. A backside of the planting tank 50 has a hook unit 56 for hooking to a net 9 of a wall 4 so that the wall has the flowerpot body 5 of the present invention and presents with a beautiful scenery.
The soil protecting frame 6 is formed by connecting two L shape rods 60 which are arranged in parallel. In assembly, the L shape rods 60 are arranged at two openings 55 at a bottom of the flowerpot body 5. An upper end of each L shape rod 50 is formed with a hook 61. When the hooks 61 hook to the net 9, one surface of the soil protecting frame 6 will press upon the lower side of the flowerpot body 5 so as to avoid soil to drain out. Another, it has the function of supporting the flowerpot body to have a stable structure, as shown in FIG. 5.
Referring to FIG. 7, the combination of the flowerpot body and the auxiliary frame according to the conventional flowerpot is illustrated. Other than suspending from a net, it can be assembled with the auxiliary frame 7 and then is placed upon a plane. The auxiliary frame 7 has an approximate triangular shape. An upper side of the auxiliary frame 7 has a connecting head 70 having a shape corresponding to that of the hooking unit 56 of the flowerpot body 5. A middle side of the auxiliary frame 7 is formed with an upward hook assembly 71. The connecting head 70 of the auxiliary frame 7 can be assembled to the hooking unit 56 of the flowerpot body 5 and the hook assembly 71 serves to be hooked to an notch 530 of the filter net plate 53 so that the auxiliary frame 7, flowerpot body 5 and the filter net plate 53 are combined as an integral body. Thus, by the structure, the flowerpot body 5 has a firm structure which can be positioned to a wall or a plane firmly.